proximamente: another
by ilana storm
Summary: hola a todos :)
1. Chapter 1

Proximamente: another

En 1972, había cierto estudiante llamado Misaki en la clase 3-3 de la escuela Yomiyama del Norte. Misaki era muy popular entre sus compañeros, y profesores, así que cuando murió repentinamente a causa de un incendio, la clase 3-3 decidió continuar actuando como si no hubiera fallecido. Sin embargo, cuando fueron a tomar la foto de la graduación había un miembro de más en ella, en la imagen vieron a alguien que no debería estar ahí.- "Misaki".

En la primavera de 1998, noveno año del estudiante eli shane se traslada de Tokio a Yomiyama, la ciudad natal de su madre, porque su padre había ido a trabajar en una investigación de la India. Su traslado fue a la escuela Yomi del norte a la clase 3-3. A causa de un neumotórax eli tuvo que ser hospitalizado justo cuando comenzaron las clases. Durante su hospitalización los representantes de la clase denna poor y mario bravado le hicieron una visita. Antes de recibir el alta, eli conoce a una chica en el ascensor, la cual lleva el mismo uniforme de su escuela y un parche en el ojo izquierdo. Ella va al sótano del hospital donde está ubicada la morgue, diciendo que tiene que entregar algo a su "otra mitad". Su nombre: trixie Beatrice

Eli finalmente llega a asistir a las clases y trata de adaptarse, pero no puede dejar de notar el extraño comportamiento de sus compañeros. Trixie , la chica que conoció en el hospital pertenece a la misma clase, pero la mesa que utiliza es bastante vieja y diferente al del resto la clase. Ella siempre está sola y nadie parece preocuparse por su presencia o tratar de hablar con ella. Inicialmente, eli cree que es un caso de acoso escolar, pero se da cuenta de que incluso los empleados y profesores de la escuela actúan de la misma manera. El ambiente algo aterrador en su nueva clase, parece tener un oscuro secreto que ninguno de sus compañeros de clase quiere revelar. En el centro de esto parece encontrarse la misteriosa Beatrice trixie

Pronto empezarán a ocurrir muertes inexplicables en la clase.

_Próximamente_

_Quien quiere ver ya la continuación? , primer cap muy pronto , segundo capitulo de "días de escuela e colegio" con 3 tres votos sale , igual que con este , espero sus comentarios._

_Bye bye_

_ilana_


	2. primer capitulo

Another

Hollaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aquiiii con el primer capitulo de another yeahhhh nyaaaaaaaa, no publique el prime capitulo ya que tuve problemas con fanfiction no me dejaba entrar a la cuenta les pido muchas pero muchas disculpas.

_Another:_

Has escuchado hablar de beatrice? De tercer año , de la clase 3?

Había alguien llamado asi en la clase 3?

Sucedió hace 26 años, ella había cido popular desde el primer año , era inteligente, bonita y tenia una gran personalidad, por lo tanto era apreciada por estudiantes y maestros.

Si, almenos hay una como esa en cada salón de clase.

Pero poco después de comenzar el grado noveno, Beatrice murió.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Escuche que fue un accidente , ´por lo tanto , todo mundo estaba muy sorprendido.

Hasta que de repente , alguien dijo:

¿Qué dijo?

Señalo el puesto de Beatrice y dijo:

"Beatrice esta justo ahí. Ella no esta muerta"

Eso…

Bueno , fue una actuación , sin embargo , apartir de ese dia , la clase 3 continuo comportándose como si estuviera viva.

Eso es un poco escalofriante,

siguieron actuando hasta la graduación.

Hasta el director se las arreglo para conseguir el lugar de Beatrice incluido en su ceremonia de graduación.

Eso no es bueno?

Seguro, si terminara ahí.

Hay mas?

El resto de la historia es….

_Canción principal:_

Abre los ojos y aprecia la oscuridad

No temas a la voz de dios

Como una muñeca que

Fue expulsada por un sombrio ataúd

Tu cuerpo esta cubierto con un hielo color sangre

Y la oscuridad es la cuna de tu alma

Puedes verme?

Puedo sentir el frio de tus manos

Levantas tus talones manchados de sangre

Observa el mundo que te rodea

Dejanos destruirnos mutuamente

Y evade un futuro en el que todo

Esta cubierto de dudas y confusión

De otra manera, sin nuestras alas y piernas

Nos pudriremos en este cielo vacio

Hay otra yo

Que ama tanto a alguien que atrae la sangre

Y ahora dime ¿Quién es real?

_Another…_

Eli shane un chico que estaba en el hospital por una enfermedad de su corazón , se quedaría a vivir con su tia e abuelos , ya que su padre se fue a un viaje a la india y su madre murió cuando tenia 5 años; ya lo habían escribido en una escuela y asi vino el presidente escolar y la personera vinieron a hacer una visita al hospital….;

Con mucho gusto soy denna poor (no se como se escribe ._.) la personera escolar , dice la personera mientras le daba la mano a eli después de presentarse con sus dos amigos se fueron y dejaron su uniforme.

Ya salía eli del hospital pero al montarse en el acencor del hospital se vio con una chica que tenia un parche en el ojo a parecer el no la noto y asi se puso casi encima de ella .

l-losiento se quita de un lado , alparecer la noto ; al ver el chico que piso ella iva se asusto un poco , al llegar al piso pues la chica estuvo todo el camino con la cabeza baja y callada , alparecer ella tenia una muñeca en su brazo , al llegar el chico nota que tiene el uniforme del colegio que va ha asistir , la chica baja del acensor el chico pregunta "¡como te llamas!" se queda en un silencio después ella dice despacio:

Beatrice….trixie Beatrice

Eh?

_Continuara_

Holaaaa que tal estuvo? Muy pronto el siguiente cap.


	3. segundo capitulo

Another

Holaaa bueno esta será mi ultima publicación en octubre .., les quiero hacer una pregunta ¿se disfrazaran este año? Y de que? Bueno espero sus respuestas y aquí esta another:

Estando en aquel patio de aquel colegio.

Trixie se encontraba sentada en una banca totalmente sola, siempre con su cabeza baja.

Hola dice eli .., ella alza la mirada .

Por que? Se para del banco

¿estas bien con esto?

Yo…

Una fuerte brisa aparece de pronto

Debes tener cuidado , ya de aver comenzado .

Canción principal:

Abre los ojos y aprecia la oscuridad

No temas a la voz de dios

Como una muñeca que

Fue expulsada por un sombrio ataúd

Tu cuerpo esta cubierto con un hielo color sangre

Y la oscuridad es la cuna de tu alma

Puedes verme?

Puedo sentir el frio de tus manos

Levantas tus talones manchados de sangre

Observa el mundo que te rodea

Dejanos destruirnos mutuamente

Y evade un futuro en el que todo

Esta cubierto de dudas y confusión

De otra manera, sin nuestras alas y piernas

Nos pudriremos en este cielo vacio

Hay otra yo

Que ama tanto a alguien que atrae la sangre.

¿dime cual es la verdadera?

(si la quieren buscar busquen another opening )

En la sala de arte.

Que es eso?

Es un limón.

Un limón?

Es un grito del limón (jajajj)

¿es asi realmente como deseas dibujarlo , kord?

Es como me parece a mi el limón.

La maestra ase un soplido , no es de esa manera como debe ser la tarea , pero…bien. No hay problema , debes guardar cosas como esta para el club de arte.

Bien. Lo siento.

No tienes que disculparte sigue adelante y terminalo.

Eres fan de Will Shane?

Algo asi.

Denna poor: (no se como se escribe)Kord definitivamente tiene un estilo que se puede llamar suyo.

El limón esta gritando?

No. Es el mundo el que grita.

El limón cubre sus orejas porque esta aterrado por el sonido.

Eli sonríe y asi dice:es cierto estas en el club de arte?

Si.

Acabaron de empezar de nuevo este año.

Denna: ¿vas a unirte a algún club , eli?

No he decidido aun.

¿estas interesado en el club de arte?

¿yo? Bueno , si.

La maestra: ¿Qué estas dibujando , pronto-kun?

Una manzana.

Las manzanas no tienen brazos y piernas.

¡asi es como la manzana me parece a mi¡

¡ponte serio!.

Me interesa algo…

Que piensas eli?

No se como responder eso.

Bueno, supongo que es comprensible.

Si.

Ella no esta aquí?

¿no te sientes incomodo o asustado cuando miras "el grito" de will shane.

(ya salieron del salón)

Incomodo , supongo kord mira hacia la ventana.

Me siento incomodo después de todo.

La pintura saca esa emoción.

Por eso me gusta.

¿te gusta porque te resulta incomodo?

No se puede fingir ignorancia a su alrededor.

Pienso….

Que es lo mismo para todos.

¡que hay , eli¡..dice pronto

¿hablando de la profesora?

Déjame ami también.

Por desgracia, estamos hablando de algo un poco mas oscuro.

¿Qué eso de algo mas oscuro?

El sentimiendo de malestar del mundo.

Jajajaj ¿Qué se supone que significa ESO?

¿todavia no te has sentido asi?

Devuelta en el cuarto de arte….

Trixie estaba dibujando.

¿estuvo bien?

¿Qué?

¿ellos no te detuvieron?

supongo que no.

¿Qué dibujas? ¿se basa en algún tipo de modelo? ¿o tu lo hiciste?

Lo mira.., ambos, supongo (por si no se los he dicho antes aquí trixie tiene una parche en el ojo)

Alfin y alcabo , voy a darle alas enormes.

¿es un angel?

Quien sabe?

En la casa de trixie..

¿quieres que te lo muestre? ¿lo que hay detrás de este parche?

_Continuara…_


	4. aquell parche

Another

Holaaa bueno esta será mi ultima publicación en octubre .., les quiero hacer una pregunta ¿se disfrazaran este año? Y de que? Bueno espero sus respuestas y aquí esta another:

Estando en aquel patio de aquel colegio.

Trixie se encontraba sentada en una banca totalmente sola, siempre con su cabeza baja.

Hola dice eli .., ella alza la mirada .

Por que? Se para del banco

¿estas bien con esto?

Yo…

Una fuerte brisa aparece de pronto

Debes tener cuidado , ya de aver comenzado .

Canción principal:

Abre los ojos y aprecia la oscuridad

No temas a la voz de dios

Como una muñeca que

Fue expulsada por un sombrio ataúd

Tu cuerpo esta cubierto con un hielo color sangre

Y la oscuridad es la cuna de tu alma

Puedes verme?

Puedo sentir el frio de tus manos

Levantas tus talones manchados de sangre

Observa el mundo que te rodea

Dejanos destruirnos mutuamente

Y evade un futuro en el que todo

Esta cubierto de dudas y confusión

De otra manera, sin nuestras alas y piernas

Nos pudriremos en este cielo vacio

Hay otra yo

Que ama tanto a alguien que atrae la sangre.

¿dime cual es la verdadera?

(si la quieren buscar busquen another opening )

En la sala de arte.

Que es eso?

Es un limón.

Un limón?

Es un grito del limón (jajajj)

¿es asi realmente como deseas dibujarlo , kord?

Es como me parece a mi el limón.

La maestra ase un soplido , no es de esa manera como debe ser la tarea , pero…bien. No hay problema , debes guardar cosas como esta para el club de arte.

Bien. Lo siento.

No tienes que disculparte sigue adelante y terminalo.

Eres fan de Will Shane?

Algo asi.

Denna poor: (no se como se escribe)Kord definitivamente tiene un estilo que se puede llamar suyo.

El limón esta gritando?

No. Es el mundo el que grita.

El limón cubre sus orejas porque esta aterrado por el sonido.

Eli sonríe y asi dice:es cierto estas en el club de arte?

Si.

Acabaron de empezar de nuevo este año.

Denna: ¿vas a unirte a algún club , eli?

No he decidido aun.

¿estas interesado en el club de arte?

¿yo? Bueno , si.

La maestra: ¿Qué estas dibujando , pronto-kun?

Una manzana.

Las manzanas no tienen brazos y piernas.

¡asi es como la manzana me parece a mi¡

¡ponte serio!.

Me interesa algo…

Que piensas eli?

No se como responder eso.

Bueno, supongo que es comprensible.

Si.

Ella no esta aquí?

¿no te sientes incomodo o asustado cuando miras "el grito" de will shane.

(ya salieron del salón)

Incomodo , supongo kord mira hacia la ventana.

Me siento incomodo después de todo.

La pintura saca esa emoción.

Por eso me gusta.

¿te gusta porque te resulta incomodo?

No se puede fingir ignorancia a su alrededor.

Pienso….

Que es lo mismo para todos.

¡que hay , eli¡..dice pronto

¿hablando de la profesora?

Déjame ami también.

Por desgracia, estamos hablando de algo un poco mas oscuro.

¿Qué eso de algo mas oscuro?

El sentimiendo de malestar del mundo.

Jajajaj ¿Qué se supone que significa ESO?

¿todavia no te has sentido asi?

Devuelta en el cuarto de arte….

Trixie estaba dibujando.

¿estuvo bien?

¿Qué?

¿ellos no te detuvieron?

supongo que no.

¿Qué dibujas? ¿se basa en algún tipo de modelo? ¿o tu lo hiciste?

Lo mira.., ambos, supongo (por si no se los he dicho antes aquí trixie tiene una parche en el ojo)

Alfin y alcabo , voy a darle alas enormes.

¿es un angel?

Quien sabe?

En la casa de trixie..

¿quieres que te lo muestre? ¿lo que hay detrás de este parche?

_Continuara…_


End file.
